dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Great Monkey Transformation
Name First, this page has the wrong kanji and according to my translator there is a good chance that the name is wrong —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:36, January 14, 2016 (UTC) : Have they by any chance told you the correct kanji and translation?—Mina Țepeș 19:41, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::He is likely to join the wiki soon around my return to the wiki to sort some of the hiragana/katakana. He also owns a Daizenshū 7 so it should be fun --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 19:58, January 15, 2016 (UTC ::::Oh that would be beneficial!!—Mina Țepeș 20:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Another user? Ech. I'd rather wait to see that happen first before I get my hopes up. 21:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Nah, interesting: One coming back and one coming along. May I leave ''this to the new guy? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 00:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so regarding this ability, the kanji are incorrect..or some of them anyway. According to the Daizenshuu 7, it roughly translates to Great Monkeyfication. For starters, these are the kanji that are used for the ability, according to the book: 大猿化 which in rōmaji would be written as Oozaru-ka. The "ka" is a suffix, according to my findings.--Linleybaruch (talk) 02:33, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I verified with another reliable translator from Narutopedia. He says the current translation, "Giant Monkey Transformation" is correct. ::He confirms "Great Monkeyfication" is also correct, but a bit too literal, since "Monkeyfication" doesn't exist in the English language. ::Narutopedia had a similar situation, with "(呪印化, Juinka)", one of the techniques from the Naruto series, literally translating to "Cursed Sealification". However, they opted to use "Cursed Seal Transformation" instead. ::To propose a possible compromise, may I suggest we rename the article to "Great Monkey Transformation"? I suppose we can note the more literal translation in the trivia section or the infobox and the lead? 21:34, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Let's see what NWG says. I don't mind this compromise since it makes more sense that way. --Linleybaruch (talk) 22:22, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The translation was my fault. I specifically told him to semantically tell me what the Kanji meant, this is more based on my incompetence of the japanese language. Linley did tell me that word-for-word, what Tau told you. I should've listened. I hope this doesn't reflect on my translator and it's more of an intelligence failure of myself. I personally think Great Monkey Transformation should be the name more because it makes sense of the original kanji. Thanks, Tau and thanks Windy. —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 23:08, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Alright, I will perform the article rename. @NWG, don't worry man, this doesn't reflect badly on Linley at all. In fact, it only shows how much more reliable and accurate he is, given all of his translations, including this one, were correct. :) 23:32, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Breaking: The Last Kanji can be also translated without it's bad literal name here are the potential translations: Great Monkey Change, Great Monkey Influence or Take form of a Giant Monkey, the last one is keep the current name. But I just wanted to point this out -- 20:56, April 6, 2017 (UTC) well, this was a stupid oversight Noticed there is no romaji for the term currently on the page. Would anyone with knowledge on the Japanese language like to add it there? 08:34, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Did not recognize until your request. =.= --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L]] 12:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC)